blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Blaster
Remote Blaster is a mid-boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing in Area 6. Physical Appearance Remote Blaster features a pink glass dome attached to a wall with a single green eye that moves back and forth; it has a gray metallic shell that it can shield itself with. General Information Remote Blaster appears as the second mid-boss in the Glacier Area. Defeating it grants the Remote Blast Sub-weapon, which allows Jason to temporarily stop time and opt to fire up to 15 individually-aimed missiles from SOPHIA III. When playing as Shovel Knight, it will drop the Blaster Master Mail, which allows Shovel Knight to produce an attack identical to Diffusion during his Shovel Blade attack in exchange for 10 Magic Points per use. Attacks Remote Blaster’s only attack is Remote Blast. After changing its position, it will place down seven reticles, each at the player’s position when placed; after placing all seven reticles, it’ll cause a chain of explosions located at each reticle. After performing Remote Blast, its shield will deactivate temporarily, giving the player an opportunity to attack it; it will then disappear and change position, reappearing on another wall. When Remote Blaster reaches half health, it’ll freeze the room, coating the floor with ice. Its Remote Blast now consists of placing down 22 reticles, and it will deploy its explosions a very short time after each reticle is placed instead of after they’re all placed. Strategy The only way to damage Remote Blaster is to attack it when its metallic shell isn’t shielding it. Normally, the Remote Blast is easy to avoid, as the actually damaging part of the attack only starts after all seven reticles have been placed. Upon reaching half health, the Remote Blast is more difficult to avoid due to the timing of the explosions and the slippery floor. Using a Turret will cause Remote Blaster to target it instead of Jason, allowing the player to navigate the area relatively safely; however, one Turret will not be enough to survive a single cycle. As Remote Blaster’s positioning is unpredictable, having a Gun type that can penetrate terrain, such as Penetrator or Wave, is optimal. While Striker can penetrate walls, it’s only good at close range, as its rate of fire is controlled by having only one slow-moving projectile on screen at a time, and it cannot use its lightning chain attack in this fight; however, shorter-range Gun types or those that cannot penetrate terrain are useful if Jason manages to reach Remote Blaster’s position. Access to Flame is also desirable, as it can melt the ice that appears during the latter half of the battle. Using the Ignition Bombs’ high damage and firing rate can make quick work of Remote Blaster, defeating it in less than 10 seconds. Using Striker at close range can defeat it in 20 seconds, 15 if it doesn’t activate its behavior change. Remote Blaster has no specific weaknesses. Destroyer Mode Remote Blaster is immune to all Gun types except Blaster and Flame. Ignition Bombs should be used when Remote Blaster is close to half health or after it has passed that threshold in order to minimize its usage of its more dangerous version of Remote Blast. Turrets should be used after it has passed half health in order to prevent it from attacking Jason temporarily, as well as using Flame to get rid of at least some of the ice if Jason has access to it. If Jason does not have Flame, he’ll have to rely on using his Blaster for most of the damage, although Grenades can be used as an alternative, especially after running out of Ignition Bombs; melting the ice is not an option, so the player will have to get used to how Jason performs on ice, and if the battle takes long enough, not being able to rely on a Turret. Trivia *Remote Blaster is one of two major mid-bosses in Blaster Master Zero to not reappear in Area 9; the other is Gurnahide. Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Robotic Mutants